Many advances in atomic, molecular, and atomic physics, and technologies derived therefrom (e.g., atomic clocks, GPS), depend on use of frequency-stabilized lasers. A common method for frequency-stabilizing a laser involves referencing the laser to a Fabry-Perot optical cavity having a free-spectral range (FSR) defined by the cavity's axial length. The cavity's FSR determines a comb of optical frequencies, resonance frequencies, to which the laser can be stabilized. Precise frequency stabilization, and its practical implementation, may require one of the resonance frequencies to be within an absolute frequency band. Hence, precise adjustment of the cavity's axial length (“tuning the cavity”) is critical for effective frequency stabilization. Methods for tuning an optical cavity include “baking” of cavity mirrors and lateral translation of a curved cavity mirror with respect to the cavity axis. Drawbacks of such methods include slow implementation and limiting tuning range.